


Я дома

by R2R



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Light Angst, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: Чубакка ненадолго прилетает домой на Кашииик, потому что его жена решила зачать ребёнка





	

**Author's Note:**

> События происходят за несколько лет до "Новой надежды".  
> Warning: обсуждение аутофелляции.
> 
> Написано для команды Space Opera & Fiction на Фандомную Битву-2016.

Сообщение от Маллы гласило: "Прилетай. Я собираюсь зачать детёныша".  
Лаконично, как все её послания, которых не так уж много набралось за несколько лет.  
— Я должен лететь, — сказал Чубакка.  
— Долг зовёт? — Хан подмигнул ему.  
— Любовь, — Чубакка засмеялся, чувствуя щекотное тепло в груди. — Она скучает. Я скучаю. Настало время породить потомство, моя жена готова и зовёт меня. Нужно лететь.  
— Я проложу курс.

Малла в жизни Чубакки была как далёкий гиперпространственный маяк, что просыпается раз в несколько лет, и тогда его зов сильнее, чем транспондерный луч.  
Прилететь к ней — значило лететь на Кашииик, дом вуки, мир гигантских деревьев и лиан.  
Мимо имперских спутников на орбите "Сокол" промчался лихо, раскидав установщики помех и изобразив, будто нырнул в гипер. На самом деле он нырнул под "сеть", переключил транспондер и появился на радарах как почтовый шаттл. Они даже развезли почту по нескольким селениям, прежде чем окончательно исчезнуть под покровом гигантского леса, между экваториальным морем и горами на северном материке. Непросто взять да прилететь домой, когда ты в галактическом розыске, а твоя планета под оккупацией, и в родном посёлке стоит имперский гарнизон.  
Но для имперцев все вуки на одну морду, все деревья — просто "лес", а ширивуук — "дурацкое рычание". И не так сложно пробраться домой, назвавшись чужим именем и выкрасив бакенбарды и шерсть на груди в тёмный цвет. Они прошли два имперских проверочных пункта, и никто не заподозрил, что странствующие торговцы — это те самые Чубакка и Хан Соло.

Дом изменился, как и положено вечно растущему живому дереву-с-тысячей-стволов. Деревья стали выше, листва на них — гуще. В посёлке появились новые небесные тропы. Разрушенных домов стало меньше, с обгорелых деревьев дожди смыли сажу, а новая поросль затянула прорехи. Планета продолжала исцеляться после пожаров и бомбардировок.  
— Я вернулся! — сказал Чубакка с порога, сбросив заплечный мешок.  
Он чуял Маллу. Чуял в трёх привычных ипостасях: вуки-что-живёт-здесь, запах, которым пронизан дом, рисунок-след в воздухе, ослабевающий под ветерком и обновляющийся при каждом прикосновении; вуки-что-стоит-вон-там, сама Малла, прекрасная и грозная, что тоже принюхивалась к нему сейчас и, без сомнения, издалека видела, как он спешит через посёлок к дому, от центральной площади по ветке-лучу, через три моста налево; вуки-моя-жена, запах пары, запах семьи и того важного, что ищут и находят вуки, когда собираются пожениться. Непостижимый оттенок ощущений в ноздрях и на языке, что пробивает дрожью от когтей на ногах до макушки, заставляет усы трепетать, а сердце биться чаще.  
И сейчас было ещё четвёртое. "Жена-что-хочет-меня", редкое, возникающее пару раз в год, неудержимое, как падающее дерево, как падающая луна с неба. Вспышка молнии на далёком горизонте, и вот-вот грянет гром.  
В этом вуки отличались от людей, постоянно готовых к соитию — или, точнее, как Чубакка узнал, познакомившись с людьми поближе, постоянно способных сделаться готовыми к соитию.  
Для людей так же непривычна была идея редких соитий, обычных у вуки. Хотя Чуи не сказал бы, что у Хана в жизни много больше секса, чем у него самого.

Как-то они даже разговорились об этом во время долгого перелёта. Хан спросил:  
— А как вы обходитесь? Ты здесь, она там, годами.  
— Чтоб не хотелось, когда приходит время спариваться? Импланты-суппрессоры, конечно. Не помнишь разве? Недавно такой покупали.  
— Я не о этом. Что если захочется передёрнуть не по расписанию?  
Чубакка задумался. Перевёл в уме понятие "передёрнуть" из человеческого жаргона на галактический бейсик, с бейсика на ширивуук.  
— А, это. Бывают синтетические феромоны. Наливаешь на лапу или разбрызгиваешь, вдыхаешь. Член выдвигается наружу, обвиваешь его языком и водишь вверх-вниз, пока не брызнет семя.  
— Что, серьёзно? Самому себе? Языком?  
— Да, — отозвался Чуи с лёгким недоумением. — В этом весь и смысл. Когда партнёрши нет. А чем ещё? Там очень нежная кожа. Ладони слишком грубые для такой работы, ступни тоже. Языком отлично получается, он влажный и скользкий. Хотя с живой партнёршей, конечно, лучше. А вы так не делаете?  
— Нет, — сказал Хан с очень серьёзным видом, — язык слишком короткий.  
— А, — сказал Чубакка с не менее серьёзным видом. — Не повезло.  
Он, конечно, шутил — люди отлично справлялись сами, несмотря на жёсткую кожу ладоней, неуклюжие ступни, не способные что-то как следует обхватить, и короткий язык, — но считал, что к вуки природа отнеслась куда благосклоннее в том, что касалось плотской стороны любви.

Сейчас его тело бурно откликнулось на запах жены: член вовсю пульсировал, готовый дарить наслаждение и зачинать. И Чубакка знал, что у Маллы тоже бьётся в низу живота настойчивый пульс, ритм жизни, жаждущей быть вместе с партнёром, ближе, чем ветка и лист, чем огонь и уголь, и творить новую жизнь, потому что пришло время.  
Малла заключила его в объятия, ласково укусила могучими клыками за ухо, и Чубакка счастливо вздохнул.  
— Ну, я вам не буду мешать, — пробормотал Хан, оглядываясь.  
— Привет! — Малла оторвалась от Чубакки, протянула Хану ладонь для хлопка. — Рада, что ты живой. И что привёз этого шалопая.  
— Попробуй не привези, — Хан ответил на приветствие, от души хлопнув по её руке. — Чуи дал понять, что дело неотложное.  
— Да, — сказала Малла, мечтательно задрав голову. — Нет времени лучшего, чем сейчас.  
— Пойдём, щён, покормлю тебя, — сказал Аттичиткук, отец Чубакки, высунув голову из кухни. — Этим двоим сейчас не до нас. И дом покажу, мы выстроили тебе гнездо.  
— Комнату! — рявкнула Малла. — Люди живут в комнатах.  
— Точно. Кхомната. Там даже кхровать есть. Тебе понравится. Идём, дитя.  
Чубакка потряс кулаком в воздухе в направлении отца, обернулся к Хану и развёл лапами, извиняясь.  
— Я ему много раз говорил, чтобы он так не говорил. Отец, это невежливо!  
— Ты тоже пока не очень-то взрослый, порождение моих чресел, — заметил Аттичиткук.  
— Как я могу уйти и быть спокоен, если ты простых вещей запомнить не можешь! Позоришь меня перед всей галактикой.  
— Ну уж не пред всей... — ухмыльнулся Хан. — Идите, Чуи, мы здесь справимся. Галактика переживёт, если твой папа пару раз назовёт меня пацаном.  
— Айе, капитан, — сказал Чуи не очень уверенно.  
— Идём, чучело редкошерстное, — Малла ухватила его за ухо и потянула в сторону боковой двери. — Твой босс тебя отпускает. А твоя жена тебя ждёт, готовая к соитию.  
— Кто это редкошерстный? — запоздало возмутился Чубакка, спрыгивая вслед за ней на балкончик, на котором висело несколько прыжковых лиан.  
— Догоняй! — Малла ухватилась за петлю лианы и бесстрашно нырнула в многометровую пустоту. Её запах стелился в воздухе сияющим следом, делая с Чубаккой невероятные вещи, в ушах гудела кровь, сердце выскакивало у него из груди, и он заорал во весь голос, ухватил другую лиану и кинулся за женой. Древний обычай погони никогда не был так хорош и уместен: полёт среди ветвей и стволов, скорость, восторг и трепет, нарастающая жажда близости, мелькающий впереди силуэт, будоражащий аромат...  
Да никакие синт-феромоны ничего не стоят в сравнении с восхитительным ритуалом спаривания, когда всё по-настоящему.

Обойти коротким опасным путём, догнать, обрушиться с неба, ухватить, а Малла, вёрткая и ловкая, ускользает, успевая то куснуть, то лизнуть, и вот уже небо и деревья кружатся неостановимо, не поймёшь, где лианы, где верёвки, солнце вспыхивает среди листвы, а Малла обрушивается сквозь густую поросль и коварно обхватывает за шею ногами, увлекает за собой, крепко держа ступнями за подмышки, перехватывает в падении ещё одну верёвку, швыряет Чубакке другую, обжигающую ему ладонь, разжимает ноги, и он на миг вылетает из густой полутьмы леса в сияющий простор, в большую прогалину над низким холмом, где деревья ещё невысоки, и они колышутся внизу, как море, а наверху раскинулось бескрайнее небо, встречный поток треплет шерсть и охлаждает разгорячённую плоть. Чубакка вдыхает этот ветер — плотный, выжимающий слёзы, забивающий пасть, воздух родины, которым никогда не надышаться вдоволь, — и обратный мах лианы уносит его назад в сплетение листвы и ветвей.

Лиана привела его точно в логово, устроенное Маллой. Временное убежище, выстроенное, чтобы заняться любовью, неспешно, наслаждаясь каждым мигом. Мягкое, пружинистое, укромное, расположенное высоко, но не так, чтобы имперский зонд-шпион мог засечь его с высоты. В стороне от троп и дорог, но не так далеко, чтобы устать, добираясь сюда.  
— Запыхался, муж мой? Помягчел, бока отрастил?  
— Готов и бодр, как заряженный гвоздомёт, — доложил Чубакка, запуская пальцы в шерсть Маллы. — Ого, какая ты горячая.  
— Да и ты не холоден, — она с намёком покосилась туда, где член торчал из препунция, налитой и яркий среди тёмно-рыжей шерсти. Раскрыла бёдра, подставляя вульву.  
Чубакка усмехнулся и потянулся туда сначала языком. Обвёл по кругу, лизнул поверх, ощутил пульсацию и невероятный, зовущий, умопомрачительный вкус. Малла гулко зарычала — эхо, кажется, качнуло деревья, — и в ответ лизнула его сама, от уха вниз, под челюстью, к груди, потом — с намёком — ниже, вдоль бока к ягодице. Они сплетались и скользили, перетекая из одного изгиба в другой, от одной ласки к другой, пока наконец не встретились точно, конус-и-кольцо, член и вагина, пока не совпали тем, чему положено было совпасть ради зачатия, и Чубакка не знал, он ли так точно посадил свой шаттл или Малла поймала его своим стыковочным захватом. Но, главное, они были вместе, в мягкой сетке гнезда, под листьями и небом, плоть скользила внутри плоти, пальцы стискивали густую шерсть, ноздри впитывали запахи, и поток горячего семени вот-вот должен был выплеснуться, не впустую, как бывало одинокими ночами в космосе, а туда, где из семени завяжется плод, детёныш Чубакки и Маллы, новый росток на дереве жизни.  
У Чубакки было много слов, чтобы назвать то, что он чувствует. Любовь. Свет. Гиперпрыжок. Вспышка сверхновой. А потом все слова исчезли, и осталось только белое пламя, древнее и прекрасное, жгучее и нежное.

На небе уже проступали первые звёзды, когда Чубакка и Малла вернулись в посёлок. Перед последним прыжком с широкой ветки на тропу, ведущую к дому, Малла остановила его. Крепко обхватила, вжалась лбом в плечо. Судорожно вдохнула.  
Чубакка замер. Он мог лишь догадываться, что случилось, пока она не заговорила.  
— Хотела бы я, чтобы ты и в самом деле был бессмертен, как в легендах.  
— Было бы неплохо, — согласился он, вдыхая её запах — "вуки-что-беременна-моим-детёнышем". — Но я не герой из легенд.  
— Все эти истории. Сказки. Иногда мы здесь, на Кашииике, забываем, кто ты такой, Чубакка сын Аттичиткука. Помним только Чубакку из легенд, защитника и героя, что странствует среди звёзд.  
Чубакка смущённо засопел.  
— Я всего лишь вуки. Вуки, который пытается прожить свою жизнь так, чтоб за неё не было стыдно.  
— Знаю. Потому я и позвала тебя стать моим мужем.  
— Ты помнишь меня. Знаешь меня. Не героя, не сказочного воина. Бывшего раба. Бродягу. Беглеца. Сына Аттичиткука. Папа не слишком тебе надоедает?  
— Мы хорошо уживаемся. Я помню тебя, Чубакка сын Аттичиткука, и помнить тебя немного легче, когда Аттичиткук скребёт наш общий котёл на моей кухне и ругается, что просквозило поясницу.  
— Я когда-нибудь прилечу насовсем, — сказал Чуи с тоской.  
Малла потёрлась щекой о его подбородок.  
— Прилетишь. Останешься с нами. Будешь плести верёвки, носить еду с торгового дерева, вечерами смотреть на наши созвездия. Дети будут играть у тебя под ногами, а отец зажигать лампу у входа в дом. Будешь строить корабли и составлять звёздные карты.  
— Это будет хорошая жизнь, — согласился Чубакка. — Потом. Когда наш мир будет свободен.  
"Я должен сделать мой мир свободным. А я не знаю, как. Я не могу подвести свой народ. Но что я должен сделать? Кто мне скажет?"  
— Идём, — сказала Малла наконец. — О великих свершениях будешь размышлять позже. Сейчас идём, пока твой капитан и твой отец не подожгли моё дерево.  
— Хан очень ответственный, — сказал Чубакка уязвлённо. — И папа тоже. Наверное.  
— В прошлый раз ты и Аттичиткук подожгли дом, едва я ненадолго отвернулась.  
— Чтобы отвлечь имперцев! И понарошку! Потом, я не говорил, что я ответственный.  
— Точно, — Малла похлопала его по груди. — Ты олух волосатый, Чубакка сын Аттичиткука. И как ты ещё жив остался?  
— У меня есть Хан, он следит, чтобы меня не прихлопнули и не сожрали.  
— А, — Малла оскалила клыки в улыбке. — Не забывай, что про него тоже есть легенды. И иногда галактические новости.  
Она спрыгнула на тропу.  
— Это в основном враньё, — Чубакка спрыгнул следом. — Сказки. Как про меня. Ты же про меня во всякую чушь не веришь?  
Малла фыркнула. Потом серьёзно сказала:  
— Он хороший друг.  
— А, вот это не чушь. Очень хороший. Без него я бы давно сдох.  
Малла коротко взглянула на него, сморщила нос, мол, расскажи мне то, чего я не знаю.  
— И с ним весело, — продолжил Чубакка. — Он очень дорог мне. Как и ты.  
— Я рада, что он с тобой, — сказала Малла. И, через несколько шагов. — Аттичиткук печёт вкусный хлеб, лучше, чем я пеку. И хорошо поёт.  
— Хан поёт ужасно, — Чубакка засмеялся. — Люди забавные, когда выпьют. Но песни у них и у трезвых-то никуда не годятся.

Он размышлял о детях, о будущих временах. И почти увидел это воочию, заглянув в дом — свет лампы, запах свежего хлеба, мука на столе, стопка свежеиспечённых лепёшек на тарелке, отец в травяном фартуке, с деревянной лопатой возле печи, Хан за столом, над разложенными вокруг деталями радиомаяка. Так легко было вообразить детёнышей, возящихся на полу, заглядывающих Хану под руку, выбегающих им с Маллой навстречу.  
Может быть, будущее наступит раньше, чем долг будет исполнен до конца. Кашииик станет свободен, и можно будет прилететь сюда, остаться. Может быть, Хан поселится с ними. Найдёт себе пару, человеческую женщину, такую же неукротимую, нежную и храбрую, как Малла.  
У них будут не только песни по вечерам и вкусная еда — будут корабли и карты гиперпутей. Будет верфь, Чубакка почти видел эту верфь на орбите, видел вуки, свободных, строящих транспорты и гоночные яхты, возводящих орбитальные станции, путешествующих по вселенной и возвращающихся домой.

Завтра улетать, Чубакка помнил это. Включить маяк, подождать, пока "Сокол" найдёт их, запрыгнуть в корабль, лететь. Уворачиваться от патрулей, искать работу, возить грузы.  
Не хотелось сейчас думать об отлёте, и всё равно под сердцем ныло, боль будущего расставания никак не отпускала. Он не мог остаться. Пока не мог. Иногда, чтобы освободить планету, нужно освободить галактику, а он всё ещё не знал, как это сделать. Знал только, что сидя на Кашиике, ничего не добьёшься.  
— Ужин готов, — сказал его отец. — Я испёк вам хлеба в дорогу. Иди, поможешь мне его вынуть из печи.  
Вуки не плачут. Да и странно было бы плакать в кругу семьи, когда все живы, когда рядом жена, отец и лучший друг, когда у тебя самый быстрый корабль и самый точный арбалет, а за окном, за куполом листвы, за куполом атмосферы, лежит бескрайняя галактика, в которой так много ещё всего нужно сделать.


End file.
